Chat with a Player
by speccyboy
Summary: The cast of the Tekken series decide to chat with one of the players, breaking the fourth wall. I own nothing except for my OC - and read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chat with a Player**

**A Tekken fan fiction - a collection of short conversations/misadventures with different Tekken characters**

**Note: I own nothing except my OC.**

**1. Yoshimitsu**

I sit here in my house, waiting for my guest to arrive for the day. I am writing my log on my laptop computer, when all of a sudden, a strange humanoid figure appears in front of me. It is covered in shiny metallic, possibly extraterrestrial, armour. I look at it in a combination of awe and confusion as the music on my computer fades away into silence.

"Who... or what... are you?" I ask, unsure if I should be scared or relieved. He approaches me, holding what appears to be a lightsabre in his left hand. Holstering it, he sits down on my chair, brushing my clothes onto the floor before seating down to face me. I sit on my double bed and lock eyes with him.

"OK... Yoshimitsu..." I say, looking up the eccentric individual on the Tekkenpedia. He speaks, his voice low and deep, even lower than my own - by several tones, and slightly distorted.

"You must be the Player - Sweevo." I laugh and nod as he pronounces my name correctly - 'Swear Voe'.  
>"Yes! That's right!" I look at him with a slightly stunned expression on my face. "So... what now?"<br>"Let's talk, Sweevo." I nod in agreement. "I've noticed that you always seem to pick me as the first playable character - why is that?" He looks at me curiously... or I imagine so, the mask covering his face and thus concealing his facial expressions.

"Why not? You've got a lightsabre, you're a space ninja, you're the... epitome of cool, Yoshimitsu!" I say with utmost sincerity. He looks at me as he takes in what I just said, then he casts his attention at a wrist computer on his left forearm. I can see him type in something, but I cannot make out what. There is a high-pitched beep and he looks at me, flashing me a thumbs-up. He then turns his attention to my keyboards/synthesisers - a Yamaha PSR 195, and a Korg PA50 SD. He taps the keys on the former synthesiser and looks at me. I smile.

"You play keyboards, Sweevo?" He asks. I nod and get on the silver Korg synthesiser, commandeering the black Yamaha keyboard, too. Yoshimitsu produces a doubleneck guitar and activates a drum machine in his suit of armour.

"This is for my next guest." I say, and start the song. "Progressive rock melody in D-sharp - or E-flat... major."  
>"Looks like I have to sing, too." Yoshimitsu half-jokes.<br>"I'm tonedeaf, mate - I can play but not sing. Besides, you've got an electronic arsenal on you." Unknown to me, however, my next guest was already on her way, having sneaked into the house silently and stealthily making her way to my bedroom. The song we chose to play consisted of a simple drum machine beat and a slightly mournful melody.

_"In and out of darkness, in and out of sleep _  
><em>trying to keep my hands upon the wheel.<em>  
><em>Never saw the corner in the driving rain.<em>  
><em>I never saw her step into the street.<em>

_Dreaming while you sleep _  
><em>dreaming while you sleep <em>  
><em>memories to keep <em>  
><em>dreaming while you sleep<em>

_I can never understand what went thru my mind _  
><em>I didn't stop to see what I had done.<em>  
><em>Had to keep on driving deep into the night <em>  
><em>the miles between would somehow put it right<em>

_Dreaming while you sleep _  
><em>dreaming while you sleep<em>  
><em> memories to keep <em>  
><em>dreaming while you sleep<em>

_All my life you lie silently there _  
><em>All my life in a world so unfair <em>  
><em>All my life and only I'll know why <em>  
><em>and it will live inside of me,<em>  
><em>I will never be free all my life,<em>  
><em>trapped in her memory all my life <em>  
><em>Till the day that you open your eyes,<em>  
><em>please open your eyes<em>

_Dreaming while you sleep _  
><em>dreaming while you sleep<em>

_Heard it on the radio, saw it on TV,_  
><em>but could I take my secret to the grave?<em>  
><em>If I had another chance, would I do the same?<em>  
><em>Would I still deny that it was me?<em>

_Dreaming while you sleep _  
><em>dreaming while you sleep <em>  
><em>Dreaming while you sleep,<em>  
><em>Are you dreaming while you sleep?<em>

_All my life _  
><em>I'll be haunted by all my life <em>  
><em>just one moment in time <em>  
><em>all my life until the day I die <em>  
><em>and it will live inside of me <em>  
><em>Oh I will never be free all my life <em>  
><em>trapped in her memory all my life <em>  
><em>Till the day that you open your eyes<em>

_All of my life - you lie silently there _  
><em>All my life - in a world so unfair <em>  
><em>All my life - and only I know why <em>  
><em>And it will live inside of me<em>  
><em> I will never be free all my life <em>  
><em>Trapped in her memory - all my life <em>  
><em>Till the day that you open your eyes.<em>

_All of my life._  
><em>Just one moment of time, all my life."<em>

The song ends with Yoshimitsu 'singing' the title, intercut with a keyboard phrase from me - this goes on for about 3 repetitions before a huge drum build-up leads into the final climax. As he and I stand there, bowing before an imaginary audience, I hear a pair of female voices behind me, one with a strong Dublin accent, the other with a hint of a 'Queen's English' accent. Turning around to meet them, I see a blonde dressed in a purple Spandex catsuit with long sleeves, a zipper-back and a turtleneck - accompanied by a knife and a tan-coloured silenced handgun with a light, laser pointer and red-dot sight - an FNP 45 Tactical. The second person was a brunette in a red kimono with just a knife for a weapon. I turn back to ask Yoshimitsu for help, but he is gone, having disappeared. I can only say two words as I look at the handgun, which is aimed squarely at my chest.

"Oh, smeg."

**Author's Note:** **Read and review - along with suggestions for characters who could 'interview' the storyteller (and songs for each character). I will be using a different song for each character. The song used in this chapter is "Dreaming While You Sleep" by Genesis - don't sue the pants off me, guys. This is for non-profit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chat with a Player**

**A Tekken fan fiction - a collection of short conversations/misadventures with different Tekken characters**

**Note: I own nothing except my OC.**

**2. Nina & Anna**

The two women stare at me, one with a gun in my face, the other eyeing me seductively. I try to look at my computer to look them up, but the blonde pulls me back and makes me look at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She says coldly, glaring at me, trying to pierce into my soul.  
>"Can't I use my computer for two little minutes? Come on, put down the gun. I hate personal violence, especially when I'M the person!" I retort, trying to calm her down. "I'm Sweevo."<br>"Nina. Nina Williams."  
>"I'm her much sexier sister, Anna." Nina turns to her sister at this remark.<br>"Shut up, you slut!" Anna, livid, smacks Nina.  
>"No, Nina, you shut up, you Aryan bitch!"<br>"Nymph!"  
>"Daddy's Girl!"<br>"Copycat!"  
>"Sarah rip-off!"<p>

_I've had enough._

After a full minute of this, I decide to break them up. Raising my voice to maximum volume, I bellow out a series of insults that shock both sisters to their souls.

**"STOP YOUR FOUL WHINING, YOU FILTHY PIECES OF DISTENDED RECTUMS! I'VE GOT MORE PROBLEMS TO WORRY ABOUT THAN YOUR STUPID SMEGGING RIVALRY!"**

I calm down a bit.

"If you want to talk to me for a legitimate reason, then fine - do it! Just don't waste my time with your sibling rivarly crap - I get enough of that from my brother, so I feel your pain! So it's either ask me some legitimate questions or fuck the both of you and have a nice day!" I breathe heavily, my flushed state arousing Anna.

"Mmm... very sexy. I like angry men." This earns her a slap from Nina, who sits down in front of me, softening up slightly.  
>"Yes, Sweevo. I've got a question for you." Nina looks at me in a friendly way.<br>"What is it?" I look back at her, slightly worried about her next move.  
>"Why don't you pick me when you play?" She sounds a bit surprised.<br>"Well... let's just say you beat me one time too many... although you do make good eye-candy." I laugh. Nina doesn't.  
>"Tell me the truth, Sweevo." She looks at me slightly firmly. I sigh and cave into her request, not knowing whether to be mesmerised or scared by this blonde bombshell.<br>"I suppose it's because it's a pride issue - you know, men play as men and women play as women. I'm afraid to diversify sometimes." Nina scoffs at this.  
>"Typical man." She says callously but mockingly, implying she has some respect for me. I look at her, then Anna, who winks at me - I turn back to Nina and smile at her, clearly more interested in her than her sister.<p>

"Can I get up now?" Nina nods and lets me get to my feet as I approach my keyboards/synthesisers. "Thanks for coming, Nina - Anna." I shake hands with both sisters. "Heavy rock in E-major." I mumble as I activate the drum machine and play another song, signalling the sisters to vacate the premises, as my next guest would arrive soon. This song was driven by a heavy guitar track and bassline.

_"Ooh yeah, ha, yeah _  
><em>Take me to the room where the red's all red<em>  
><em> Take me out of my head -'s what I said <em>  
><em>Yeah, ow Hey, take me to the room where the green's all green <em>  
><em>And from what I've seen it's hot, it's mean <em>

_Eh_

_- Gonna use my stack_  
><em> - It's gotta be Mack <em>  
><em>- Gonna get me on the track <em>  
><em>- Got a dragon on my back<em>

_Take me to the room where the beat's all round _  
><em>Gonna eat that sound yeah yeah yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Take me to the room where the black's all white <em>  
><em>And the white's all black, take me back to the shack shack<em>

_- She don't take no prisoners _  
><em>- She gonna give me the business <em>  
><em>- Got a dragon on my back <em>  
><em>- Hey it's a dragon attack<em>

_Get down, I said so, wooh _  
><em>Hey hey, alright, yeah, oh yeah eah eah eah<em>

_Low down - she don't take no prisoners_  
><em> Go down - she gonna give me the business<em>  
><em> No time - yeah chained to the rack <em>  
><em>Show time - got a dragon on my back <em>  
><em>Show down - go find another customer <em>  
><em>Slow down - I gotta make my way<em>  
><em> From me yeah oh <em>  
><em>Oh wrong way yeah <em>  
><em>Oh wrong way <em>  
><em>Hey Alright <em>  
><em>Oh, look out!"<em>

After the song, which finishes abruptly, I wait for my next guest, but I am greeted with silence. Deciding to pass the time, I get back onto my computer, but I am interrupted by a knock on the door to my bedroom.

**Author's Note: The song used in this chapter is "Dragon Attack" by Queen. Q-men: I own nothing. Future chapters will include 'visitations' from Dead Or Alive and Virtua Fighter characters as well as Tekken (and possibly Soul Calibur) characters. Read and review (and suggest characters to interview complete with music/songs) :)**


End file.
